1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern data system for maskless lithography.
2. Description of the Background Art
The amount of data required to specify a layer in a contemporary integrated circuit (IC) is very large. Hence, a vast amount of IC device-layer pattern data needs to be manipulated at high-speed in a maskless electron beam (e-beam) lithography system with commercially-practical throughput rates.
It is highly challenging and problematic to rapidly prepare this large amount of data for the maskless e-beam lithography system. Further challenges are presented in efficiently storing the large amount of data prior to wafer lithography and transmitting it efficiently to the system's pattern writers during the lithography process.